This Game Isn't for Kids
is the season premiere of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: The Marooning The tribes are to collect as much supplies as they can in a fishing boat. However, while the tribes are busy gathering items, several yards from the boat is another boat where a large bag of rice is waiting. It is up to the tribes if they will stay longer on the fishing boat or race for the rice. The first person to grab the bag of rice wins it for his or her tribe. Reward: A large bag of rice. Winner: Liuqiu Immunity Challenge: Blue Lagoon Bustle Tribes start out on the beach, with each tribe running into the ocean, swimming out to a net obstacle, climbing over it, going over a barrel roll, and swimming to a platform to retrieve keys. Two players from each tribe then solve their tribe's puzzle in the form of a captain's wheel. The first tribe to extend the flag using the wheel wins. A platform far off in the ocean can activate a Battle Flag if swam to. Winner: Liuqiu Story Day 1 The host Luke P welcomed 24 returning players from the past 27 seasons of Survivor to Taiwan, where their second chance to do well in the game would take place. The Lanyu tribe was made up of Arthur, Butch, Johnny, Minerva, Monika, Mothra, Steven, and Sweet Ann. Liuqiu had Bob, Gumi, Kasumi, Leatherface, Lukana, Rem, Trix, and Vivi. Ludao had Brian, CJ, Giorno, Gumina, Ibuki, Jason, Mari, and Tina. The first challenge had everyone hopping. Several people searched for a Legacy Advantage, which was found by Leatherface. However, Gumi noticed him grab it. While everyone scavenged, Kasumi and Giorno jumped into the ocean to swim for the prize. When the Lanyu tribe noticed the other two already going, they decided not to get involved. Despite Giorno's speed, Kasumi reached the bag of rice first and won it for Liuqiu. Once everything was gathered, the tribes set off for their respective beaches. On Lanyu, Sweet Ann instantly started creeping everyone out. Johnny saw himself at a disadvantage because of his broken legs, and asked Butch, Monika, and Mothra about an alliance. The four became the first alliance of the game. Butch and Steven also bonded. Arthur took up a leader position, as he did in his last season, and kept the tribe moving with a decent work ethic. On Liuqiu, Gumi bonded with Lukana, who reminded her of her friend Luka. The two came together with Kasumi and Rem to create the "Nihon Shoujo" alliance. Gumi leaked Leatherface's advantage to them, giving the killer a target. Bob took up the position of tribe leader, which nobody opposed. Trix also formed a duo with Vivi, and discussed bringing Bob and Rem in as well. On Ludao, Jason rubbed the tribe the wrong way, but his ability to work around camp was strong. Mari bonded with Brian and CJ, viewing them as almost a father and brother figure. Gumina and Ibuki also bonded. Tina made conversation with Giorno, but found him intimidating. She mentioned to Brian and Mari that he would be her first choice to vote out. Day 2 Johnny crawled around the beach and found a Very Amazing Green Onion, an object capable of blocking another player's vote. He kept this secret from his allies. Meanwhile, Minerva, Butch, and Arthur made a pact to stick together. Sweet Ann also tried to get close to Steven, who blatantly showed his fear of her. Bob and Rem bonded, as Trix and Vivi tried to bring the four of them together. This left Rem caught in between two alliances, but she was happy to be in such a position. However, Gumi became suspicious, and told Kasumi and Lukana to keep an eye out. Mari and Tina talked in the water, when Tina brought up the idea of a woman's alliance. Mari felt that Tina was too unsure of what she wanted in the game, and decided to stick with Brian as her only trusted ally. Giorno felt that Tina was being cold, and expressed concern to CJ and Jason. Day 3 In the Immunity challenge, Liuqiu sped ahead without concern. Lanyu kept up behind them, with Mothra flying instead of swimming. Ludao stumbled in the back. Bob and Gumi started the puzzle first and made fast work. They were soon joined by Butch and Johnny, just as they started to have trouble. The Lanyu duo caught up to Liuqiu, right when Brian and Mari joined the mix. Despite this, Liuqiu completed their puzzle first and won Immunity. Luke had announced that the losing two tribes would be attending the vote, so both Lanyu and Ludao prepared for the vote. On Lanyu, the alliance of Arthur, Butch, and Minerva agreed that Johnny would be a liability because of his unusable legs. However, Butch wanted to stay true to his alliance with Johnny, Monika, and Mothra. Butch convinced the alliance to target either Steven or Sweet Ann, since neither were his allies. At the same time, those two in question finally decided to vote together, after Sweet Ann would not stop creeping Steven out. They talked with Arthur and agreed that Johnny would go, which soon circulated to everyone because of Sweet Ann. However, Monika and Mothra wanted to keep their alliance intact. Butch did not know what to do. On Ludao, Mari and Tina discussed Giorno, who was definitely rubbing them the wrong way. It seemed like an easy vote for them, so they brought the news to Gumina and Ibuki. Meanwhile, Giorno and Jason took notice of how Mari was coming across, and did not like it. They brought Brian and CJ in to discuss voting Mari, but the two liked her and were hesitant to vote her, but they did agree she was playing hard early. When Giorno spoke to Gumina and Ibuki, they could see his way of thinking and took it into consideration. At the first Tribal Council, Johnny stated that he knew about his target, but then revealed his Very Amazing Green Onion that he "found right before Tribal." He promptly used it to prevent Sweet Ann from voting. The voting then began. Arthur, Minerva, and Steven stuck to voting for Johnny, but in a shocking turn of events, Butch joined up with Johnny, Monika, and Mothra and sent Steven packing in a 4-3 vote. Steven was in awe as he had his torch snuffed and left the game. Sweet Ann said nothing, but Arthur and Minerva were confused. With one less player, they returned to camp and the next council started. Everyone on Ludao was silent about their plans, but there was definite tension. Everyone knew that some were playing hard early, and many were afraid. They proceeded to vote, which turned out to be a unanimous vote for Giorno with one vote for Mari. Giorno chuckled and shrugged, getting his torch snuffed and walking away. Luke commented on the tribe's unity, but brought up how uncertain they were at the start, meaning there was still more to come in the future. Tribal Council Lanyu Voting Confessionals Final Words Ludao Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running